


The Annual Shopping Trip

by Qurinas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 18:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qurinas/pseuds/Qurinas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two best friends share a very common holiday tradition... with a twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Annual Shopping Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catbirdfish](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=catbirdfish).



> Written for Woldy's 2011 Informal Femslash Exchange

Lavender Brown stumbled through the door of her flat, her arms laden with bags and parcels. Dropping the bags to the floor, she straightened up and put a hand on her lower back. Wincing, Lavender pressed with her hand, arched her back and emitted a rather unladylike groan. "You didn't seem that heavy three flights ago," she complained, glaring at the parcels scattered about the floor.

"Maybe I should have broken my rule about not apparating," she muttered as she began to gather everything into a neat pile by the door. She was silently cursing the deal she'd made with her best mate to take the stairs _every_ day since it was so hard to make it to the gym.

Her ponytail bobbed as Lavender shook the snowflakes from her hair. Going over to the mirror, she toyed with the two locks of hair that framed her face before touching up her makeup. It took less than a minute for the thin white scars on her neck and right cheek were hidden away again.

Pulling out her wand, Lavender began to move the stuff she'd brought home away from the door and into her office. She would need to sort through and evaluate everything as she worked on her article for the _Daily Prophet's Holiday Spectacular_ issue.

Glancing to her left, she saw a leather bound tome glowing softly where she had it tucked away on her sparsely-filled bookshelf. Smiling, she dropped a bag on the floor and ran over to it. Plucking it from the shelf, she flipped it open and turned the pages until she was nearly at the end of the book. As she had hoped, there a new message awaited her.

 _I know we almost missed out last year because of your new job and there is no way that we are risking missing this one! I won't take no for an answer! So, when are we going shopping?_

Happiness filled her as Lavender looked down at the journal that was linked to one in possession of her best mate. They'd had the linked journals from their earliest days at Hogwarts together. The only reason there were any pages left at all was that she and Parvati Patil had been roommates the entire time.

Moving over to the desk, she penned a response. _I wouldn't miss it for the world. Let's meet at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour for lattés and a snack before we get started shopping. How is 2 o'clock on Saturday?_

It was only a few minutes before writing began to appear on the page. _See you then!_

Wanting to make sure she didn't need to do a stitch of work on Saturday, Lavender put her nose to the grindstone and had all the research and writing she needed to do completed by Thursday. Now she was ready for their outing!

Lavender was running a few minutes late. As she rushed through Diagon Alley, she looked around frantically trying to take in all the decorations. The shops and other buildings were covered in wreaths and garland and twinkling lights. Merlin, she loved Christmas! When she finally reached the table in front of the ice cream parlour, she was already apologizing. "Sorry, sorry! I had no idea it would take so long to get out the door this morning."

Parvati stood up and laughed. "Don't worry about it. If I worried about every time you were late, I've had had an aneurysm by now." Parvati smiled. "Besides, it really can't be considered morning anymore. Actually, it isn't even close to morning," she teased.

"Yeah, yeah," Lavender chuckled as she rolled her eyes dismissively. Seeing a few sweets and two lattés on the table, Lavender giggled happily. "I see you got mine too. Thanks, lovely."

Plopping down in her chair, Lavender was all smiles as she regarded Parvati. "What's new with you?" With the small balls of fire floating at the corners of the small patio, it was quite warm and Lavender took off her scarf and jacket.

It wasn't like it was going to be a huge update. Parvati and Lavender hung out at least once a week except during the holidays.

Parvati went fishing in her bag and held up an invitation. "You get yours?" she inquired with a wry smile.

"Not yet. How did you get yours so fast?" Lavender asked with a chuckle before sipping at her delicious drink.

Parvati shrugged coyly. "I may have made sure that I was extra nice to our hostess a few weeks ago."

Leaning forward, Lavender's eyes lit up. "You little slag, you didn't?" she whispered pretending to be scandalized. However, both she and Parvati had been lusting after the subject of their conversation for years. "Tell me everything," she ordered.

"I don't kiss and tell," Parvati managed in passable deadpan before they both broke into giggles about the absurdity of Parvati's assertion. There was nothing the two girls didn't tell each other. "Though, for now, I will tell you she came into the shop yesterday and was asking about a certain pretty, blonde, Gryffindor Alumni who seems to have caught her fancy as of late."

"Really?" Lavender cooed excitedly. "And did you mention that this blonde Gryffindor Alumni is very single at the moment?"

"I _might_ have mentioned something about that." She gave Lavender a reassuring smile, taking away any doubt that she hadn't omitted that detail. Parvati paused dramatically causing Lavender to cock an eyebrow. Parvati made her wait a little longer though. Eventually, she leaned in even a little closer. "I also happened to see two lovely ladies out front of the shop having a little talk. It seems they will be attending the New Year's Eve party as well."

"And?" Lavender prompted, practically salivating for whatever bit of gossip that Parvati had for her.

"Pansy and Ginny happened to run into each other right in front of my store." Lavender smiled brightly as Parvati started her tale. "It started out with them being...them." She chuckled. Pansy and Ginny's ability to snipe at and antagonize each other was legendary. "But then...Ginny started getting closer to her and getting all aggressive and Pansy gave her bedroom eyes and they stopped talking and were just staring at each other." Parvati paused again before ending the story. "Then they promised to meet up at the New Year's party."

Lavender rolled her eyes but laughed. "Well, good for them. I hear Ginny and Harry are on the outs again and Pansy and Draco broke up when Draco announced he was marrying Daphne's little sister. Sounds like a match made...well, somewhere." Lavender giggled when Parvati nodded in agreement.

Parvati took a sip of her latte, a layer of foam coating her upper lip for just a moment before her tongue swiped it away. "Do you remember that night we heard them?" she asked with a sly smile.

"How could I forget?" Lavender breathed.

An electrified silence fell between them as they finished their treats and drank the rest of their lattés. Lavender was gently kicking her foot and brushed up against Parvati's calf. Setting her empty cup down, Lavender stood up suddenly. "Ready to do some shopping?"

Parvati nodded happily. "I think that's a brilliant idea."

The long-time friends began their annual trek through the shops of Diagon Alley. As they moved through the racks and shelves, they would brush against each other as they passed or touch arms or shoulders as they laughed and joked. Every so often, Lavender would throw her arms around Parvati in a spontaneous hug.

Soon, they were weighed down with bags and parcels. "I think we should take a break and buy something for ourselves, don't you?" Lavender suggested. Parvati nodded, happy for the distraction. "Let's go to the Muggle shops. I hear Stella McCartney's new collection is brilliant."

Parvati smiled and laughed. "Sure. We can go window shop."

Lavender scoffed. "Christmas is coming. It wouldn't hurt to give Father Christmas a few ideas?"

Parvati was about to protest about the money but Lavender silenced her with a look. Lavender was glad to see that Parvati wasn't going to make a fuss. She loved treating her friend and loved to see her dressing so fashionably. It was well worth the money to her!

After a quick stop at Gringott's to get some Muggle money, Lavender and Parvati were soon on their way to Stella McCarney's shop near Piccadilly Circus. Appearing in an alley, Lavender had to quickly draw her wand to use Confundus on a nearby Muggle who was looking in their direction as they appeared from thin air.

Moving into the shop, Lavender and Parvati settled their bags into a corner of the spacious fitting suite and began to shop in earnest. Clerks brought jumpers and dresses and blouses back to their dressing room. Soon they had more clothes back there than they could try on if they spent all twelve days of Christmas to do it!

Once in the dressing room, Lavender peeled off her clothes, folding and stacking them neatly on the table. In just her lacey bra and knickers, she tried to decide what to try on first. However, seeing Parvati out of the corner of her eye was very, very distracting...

"Every since you brought up New Years I can't help but think about that party..." Lavender trailed off and glanced over at Parvati. She caught a glimpse of Parvati smiling in the mirror before Parvati coyly changed her expression.

"Which party was that?" she responded coyly as she continued to look through the clothes. "What do you think I should try on first?"

Lavender ignored the second question. "I think you remember," she replied in a low, husky tone. "Or do I need to refresh your memory?" Parvati shrugged. So that was how she was going to play it, huh? Well, Lavender would happily indulge her. Forgetting about the clothes to try on, Lavender moved over behind Parvati.

Slowly, Lavender moved up behind Parvati. Sliding her arms around her, Lavender pressed herself against her friend. She sighed blissfully as Parvati's soft warm skin settled against her own. "We were pressed together in that little closet, remember?" she began, her lips brushing Parvati's ear as she spoke.

Parvati nodded. The move bared some of her neck and Lavender couldn't resist. She pressed her lips to the tender spot and they lingered there for a few moments causing Parvati to moan softly. "We were eavesdropping," Parvati breathed.

"Spying," Lavender corrected. Her hand moved down to Parvati's bare tummy. The tip of her finger ran across the waist of her knickers. "We were both squirming and it was so bloody hot."

Parvati nodded again. Without a word, Parvati picked up her wand. Quickly, she gestured and incanted and the dressing suite was enshrouded in a shimmering wall for a moment before the room became invisible.

"When I finally touched you..." Lavender's hand dipped down. "...you were so wet."

"I was," she gulped.

"I bet you are now," Lavender cooed as she began to kiss the back of Parvati's neck more earnestly.

"You should check for yourself so you can compare," Parvati moaned as she squirmed against Lavender. "I've been dying for you to touch me since I wrote you," she confessed.

"Why is that?" Lavender asked between kisses.

"When was the last time we went shopping and we didn't end up in this exact position?" Parvati whimpered, her want getting the better of her.

"That is true..." Lavender turned her friend around. Pressing her lips to Parvati's, she parted them immediately to deepen the kiss as she gave Parvati what they'd both been waiting so desperately for.


End file.
